convincing
by handymanshipper
Summary: Rachel gets all of Artie's friends to convince him to release a song.


Glee Convincing

authors note:Remeber you have entered my glee universe a lot complys with cannon but a lot doesn't. Artie is often my main focus of my stories this doesn't mean i leave out nyc crew. Read my new york city christmas first it helps.

disclaimer:I don't own glee if i did i wouldn'y be writting fanfiction

Artie and Rachel where cuddling on Artie's couch after he got his cast off of arm from an accident. Rachel asked"Have you thought more about possibly doing songs?'

Artie said,"Did you seriously have to get all are friends inoloved? I understand even though you never said so in high school you think I'm extremly talanted and I do love you but you even swiped some phone numbers from my phone I've been getting all kinds of intresting text this week. And everyone here took me to lunch this week expect Sam."

Cue flashback to the week starting Monday

Kuet said,"Thank you for joing me for lunch Artie."

Artie replied,"Yeah yeah not a problem but let's cut to chase what did Rachel try to convience you to say to get her way. I am no fool Kurt."

Kurt said,"I never plan rrofolloww a Rachel script don't get me wrong but she's one of my best friends However any script she tries to help me with always turns into disaster remember west side story. She ruined my firstt nayada audtion. I know you Arthur you are to stubborn to fall for any tricks. I am just going to be honest."

Artie said," I remember west side story Tina convinced me to .Schue never considered fact maybe I wanted to audition for a Blaine said I was a good director. Which by tthe way he was only one to ever directly complimennt me throught high school sure small words butt they where direct compliments."

Kurt said,"Oh I never knew that. How come you never spoke up about wanting a part to ."

Artie said,"How do you that when teacher puts you on spot in front of a bunch of others? Then a friend tells you to do it. With whole class staring at you to basically save the day. Then guidance counslor staring at you."

Kurt said,"I might have backed down to if in that sitatution. That play wasn't the most fair in that school. You are a great singer. I often found myself dancing to your voice. I am sorry high school Kurt never thought to tell you that you are good."

Artie said,"I am used to problem this stupid chair causes. is sometimes awesome and sometimes an idiot. Like when we thought there was real school shooting when Sam was freaking out kept placing him between Blaine and I. Seriously I have no use of legs and Blaine and I are kind of small. Sam isn't small. Yes Blaine and I are stronger then we look but not strong enough to stop Sam."

Kurt asked,"He really did that?"

Artie said,"Yup."

Kurt said," Ugh I think you are right about . So sometimes clapping and dancing aren't enough some people need to hear the words you are good."

Artie said,*Yes some people need to hear it. I zone into a preformance so much I rarely notice anyone elses pressence. Obviously if working with someone I heard them but usually everyone else is invisible."

Kurt said,"I'm not the best at tuning other things out."

They payed for lunch then said good byes.

Tuesday with Blaine

At lunch Blaine said,"Artie I'm just going to cut to chase you know I think you are good. I think you should sing but I can't force you. And I found a certain tape in trash."

Artie said,"Why is everyone always in that trash can. I know you think I'm good we really should have done better job at nationals and frankly told the truth but Tina got all up in our heads. We where to nice that's why we lossed."

Blaine said,"True but this is how was ment to be. You should be proud you did a lot to help team even when you where mere freshman. Oh also I'm so sorry about that number being stolen you know my obession with show choir blogs."

Artie said,"That was painfull. It was so embarrassing seeing another team kick ass at something we worked so hard on.i've read my share of vlogs. And you and I kicked butt junior year at sectionals helped pull in at regionals shut up at Nationals though should've spoke up. Senior year we screwed up at sectionals we forgot to stay on stage but fixed it. I'm still not sure how we won regionals but we did it."

Blaine said,"Right we are awesome. Think about people who want to hear awesome maybe some little kid in wheelchair would love to sing and maybe you could inspire them."

Artie said,"Thanks."

They payed said good bye and left.

Wendsday with Mercedes

At lunch Mercedes said,"Artie you really should do a song. And you know anytime you want to sing with me all you got to do is say so."

Artie said,"Yeah I know. But how come in high school you never told me I was good at singing?"

Mercedes said,"Because I was selfish and didn't want to loose a part to a kid younger then me."

Artie said,"I guess I get it. However it have been nice to hear it when I was in highschool. Blaine gave me couple complements in highschool but no one else did. Oh I know Mike and Finn enjoyed it just terrible at words for different reasons. I just wasn't told enough."

Mercedes said," To many divas in that club and I'm sorry."

Artie said,"Thanks."

Meal payed for goodbye hugs given and they left.

Thursday no lunch

Sam said as they where in park for bit," Rachel is right you shouldn't deprive world of your voice."

That was it from Sam but Thursday wasn't over yet.

All the kids from Glee when he was senior texted him sing. Then around 4pm got call from Mike and Puck. Puck was visiting Mike at Mike's dance school. Mike said," Rachel wants you to sing."

Puck said,"Do it. At least it make her happy."

Artie said,"Oh This is ridiculous the lengths she is going to. Don't worry about it neither of you will have to come make me is all I will say."

Back to Friday late night cuddles

Rachel said,"I just wanted to make sure all bases where covered."

Artie said," You win I will do one song for now if it's liked I will consider more. I am still going to be diector but I will sing a little."

Rachel said,"Thank you. I am proud of you and sorry I wasn't the greatest person in highschool."

Artie said,"You are learning. That club was full of a lot of people who didn't always see everything clearly."

Rachel nodded in agreement.

The end.


End file.
